


I'm not Yours

by mizuxe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuxe/pseuds/mizuxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I said,” Mia huffed, gave the merc one last shove and allowed herself to laugh as he comically deflated with a loud sigh. “Listen, Felix just sort it out okay?"</p>
<p>“Why, you embarrassed?” he almost sang, grin crooked and teasing even as Mia groaned and glared at his amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another fic that I've had sitting on my computer for so long I can't actually recall when I made it. Enjoy!

“Hey,” Mia hissed, half behind a door and flapping her hand around like a deranged bird. It took far too many tries to gain Felix’s attention and if the smirk was anything to go by, he had done it on purpose. Instead of coming any closer, Felix merely turned on the spot and stared back at the half of Mia’s face he could actually see. She waved him over, somewhat awkwardly and vigorously. With a base this big, it would only be so long before someone saw them.

“Hey,”

“No, I mean, come here,” she hissed, opening the door wider to peer up and down the hall and make a grab for his arm. Felix scoffed, arms crossed until he took the lack of armour to mean something else entirely.

“Oh, finally,” Felix strode forward eagerly, almost pushed her back into the darkened room and made to fumble with the lock. “I knew you’d come around eventually,” he muttered, fumbling with the door even while he made a show of leering at her over his shoulder.

  
Mia just knew being out of armour around the merc had been a mistake and yet here she was, enjoying his attentions once more and hating herself a little bit because of it. At least her boots were sturdy enough, if the open leering didn’t stop soon she could kick him in the shin.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, flicking on the dim light from a single bulb above their heads. She ignored the weak ‘oh’ from Felix, ignored the hands cupped towards her that dropped instantly. “What have you been telling your team?”

“I tell them many things, being in command and all that,” Felix huffed, eyes running up and down her body so obviously she just knew he was trying to get a rise out of her. It was working. “Sometimes I tell them to run, sometimes shoot. Variety is the spice of – ow, hey! Ouch,”

  
Mia kept her pointer finger raised threateningly as Felix rubbed his abused ribs. “Do not,” she said, wagging her finger as she did so and openly laughed at the puppy eyes sent her way. God damn it. Felix opened his mouth, obviously not done being a jackass until she levelled a finger against his side once more. The merc tutted and rolled his eyes, before taking a much needed step back. “No. This is a serious conversation, so let’s start over,” Mia murmured, still ignoring the urge to at least check Felix out a little.

  
It was so odd to see the merc out of armour that it was almost impossible to not gape, sure he took off his helmet at every opportunity because Felix knew he was pretty (damn him) and wanted to make sure everyone else knew so too. She had maybe seen him in full casuals about twice, both of which had been equal parts embarrassing and amazing. With obvious care, Mia kept her gaze trapped with the merc’s and made no move to look down.

  
With a little nod, Felix stood straighter and smoothed a hand down his chest (damn him again). She ignored the grin sent her way as her eyes flicked away, only turning back to his stupid face when the merc cleared his throat theatrically.

“Hello,” Voice clear, Felix gave her a fairly tame – for him – smile. Neither spoke for a moment, in which time Mia realised that the merc before her was an asshole.

“Wow, I have never wanted to kill anyone this bad before,” A pause seemed to be enough for Felix to assume it was his turn to speak again, only interrupted by Mia’s madly waving hand between them both. This was getting nowhere fast. “I overheard Bitters calling me yours,”

Felix didn’t jump, didn’t even break eye contact. The son of a bitch didn’t have a single tell to speak of, if she wasn’t so fond of him Mia was quite sure she’d hate him. “Ha what? No,” he scoffed, relaxing back against the door with the beginning of a smirk edging its way onto his face. He seemed to suppress a laugh as Mia said nothing, waiting him out and feeling stupider by the second. “I wish you could see your face, you look so disappointed right now. Quite telling if you-“

  
“Oh shut up, dick,” Mia gave him a hard pull to the side, head ducked and once again wondering why she had thought speaking to Felix without armour had been such a good idea. She just knew her cheeks were now a ruddy pink, could feel the tell-tale burn as she made to exit the storage room as fast as possible.

  
“Ok wait listen, wait,” Without looking at him, Mia allowed herself to be jostled away from the door and Felix to block her way once more. She huffed, arms crossed and willed herself to face him dead on. Instead, she stared at the wall. “It was a joke, Bitters is just an asshole,” he muttered with a small laugh, giving her shoulder a slight push to gain her attention. The punch she sent his way was both weak and of no surprise, catching the merc in his bicep and leaving the tension a little less uncomfortable.

  
Mia huffed, meeting Felix’s gaze for a moment before she rolled her eyes at yet another attempt at puppy eyes. “You’re an asshole, set him straight. Tell him he’s wrong and he needs to shut up,”

“Be nice to me?” he answered without a seconds pause, shrugging when Mia stared at him incredulously.

“Is this some sort of attempt at blackmail?” she whispered, voice harsh as a million ideas bounced around in her head. For a brief moment she panicked, allowing herself to become angry again until she finally looked at the merc. Felix wasn’t like that, Mia realised with a start. He was a flirt and enjoyed making her flustered; the idea that he would make her do any of the terrifying thoughts in her head was laughable.

  
Felix had been silent for a long moment, face blank until Mia had finally met his gaze. When it was obvious her panic had gone, he gave her a small smile that she couldn’t decipher even if she wanted to. Thankfully, she really didn’t want to. “Eh,” he replied, hand waving back and forth in the international gesture of ‘Kinda’.

  
With a scoff, Mia crossed her arms and finally (finally!) allowed her gaze to slide over Felix out of armour. “What are you after here, because if it’s that chocolate then you stole the last piece already? As discussed earlier, you are an asshole,” she muttered, nodded as Felix spluttered and stared at his lean chest without really thinking about it. “A thieving asshole,”

“An asshole with a sweet tooth, maybe,” he conceded with a shrug, bottom lip pouting as Mia gave a small laugh. With a grin, Felix raised his hand to his head. “Let’s talk about my hair,”

“No,” she laughed, shaking her head even as Felix looked comically crestfallen. “No you’re an idiot, I’m not going to tell you you’re pretty so you’ll be a decent human being,” Mia realised her mistake the second she spoke, could see by the way Felix puffed up his lean chest and grinned at her in triumph.

“You think I’m pretty,”  
  
“No,”

“You said-“

“No, I said,” Mia huffed, gave the merc one last shove and allowed herself to laugh as he comically deflated with a loud sigh. “Listen, Felix just sort it out okay?”

  
“Why, you embarrassed?” he almost sang, grin crooked and teasing even as Mia groaned and glared at his amusement.

“Dick,”

With a world weary sigh, Felix finally relented with a nod. It could’ve been just wistful thinking on her part, but Mia was sure he looked the slightest bit disappointed. “Fine, cool, will do babe,”

“Really?” she snorted, disbelief evident as the merc made to grab for the door handle behind him.

“Yes, really really,” With one slanted eyebrow, Felix turned back to give her another cryptic look. “Promise.”


End file.
